Mending a Broken Heart
by Pertemis is the absolute best
Summary: Percy wakes up two years after the end of the Giant War. He found out the war was won, but Annabeth was dead. Will he find a new purpose for his life? Will he even find a new love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is just an authors note for now, I took the story down for now because I just restarted school and I has little time to write, if any at all. I know some people read the first chapter of Mending a Broken Heart, but it was pretty terrible, and I took it down so I could think more about it. This will go up as the same name, and if anyone has any new ideas for it then please let me know. For any new readers, Mending a Broken Heart will be a Pertemis love story. Flames are welcome.


	2. I Wake up to Some Bad News (1)

**This chapter needed some works, so I worked on it and I'm reposting the updated chapter here.**

Percy

I woke up in a daze. I couldn't recognize where I was. With blurry eyes I started looking around the room for anything familiar. Finally the haze and blurriness left my eyes I realized that I was in the camp infirmary. I was confused as to why I was in here as the last thing I remember is the final battle between the gods and giants.

Flashback

I remember spinning to avoid a kick from old hamburger head the Minotaur, who for some reason has a set of get of of Tartarus free cards, when I heard a scream. While I wasn't sure who screamed, but it did sound feminine. This lead me to believe that Piper or Hazel had been hurt. Unfortunately I didn't have time to think to much about it because the Minotaur chose that moment to charge at me. I stood my ground and waited until the last second rolled to the side and used Riptide to lop his head off. 'Too easy' I thought to myself, but I should have known better because in that instant I jinxed us.

Suddenly Annabeth screamed "Percy help me!" I ran towards her as fast as I could but is was not fast enough to stop the on coming blow. When Porphyrion's weapon struck Annabeth she went flying and slammed into the mountain that held the original Mt. Olympus. From that moment on all I saw was red.

Flashback End

I started to get really worried. 'Annabeth, where is Annabeth?' i remember thinking frantically. Before too long, one of the Apollo campers came in. his eyes widened comically. I almost laughed, but i was too freaked out. When he finally registered that i was conscious, he sprinted out of the room.

"Percy!" Chiron said excitedly, while rolling into the room on his wheelchair, " We didn't think you would ever wake up again!" I was confused. I couldn't have been out for more than a few days right?

" What do you mean Chiron?" I whispered, hardly able to speak, " I haven't been out for more than a few days... The last thing I remember is battling Porphyrion..." Chiron flinched, as if something I had said had hit him with a heavy blow. A new thought came to my mind, so I spoke it out loud. "Chiron, where is Annabeth? She must be so worried about me." Chiron's face shifted with unknown emotion, and he started shifting in his magical wheelchair thing that I still don't understand. I knew he was hiding something from me.

" Percy, you have been in a coma for a long time," he began, before I cut him off.

" I can't have been in a coma Chiron... Have I really been?" I stated worriedly, " I wasn't out for more than a few weeks, right?" Chiron's face grew immensely sad.

"Percy, you have been in a coma for two years." I couldn't believe that. I didn't want to believe it. But Chiron wouldn't lie to me, so I know it was true.

"Chiron," I began in a voice barely above a whisper, " Where is Annabeth?" I dreaded the answer to that question. She couldn't have stayed with me for two years, otherwise she would be here with Chiron.

"Percy, I am so very sorry," he said with tears in his eyes, "Annabeth has been dead for two years." I felt the worst pain imaginable flood through me, drowning out all of my other thoughts. I needed to get out of there. The pain was too much. I immediately got up and ran out of the Big House. I could feel the tears coming from the corners of my eyes. Despite being in a coma for two years, I felt surprisingly strong. As I was running, I could feel the ocean react with my grief. I barely noticed it however, until the winds picked up, which meant a hurricane was forming, and an earthquake shattered through the camp, which i had only done a few times before. I was astonished for a second, but the pain soon overcame that emotion and thought as well. As soon as the earthquake ended, I felt the drop in my strength, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

*Hello my name is line break, and I like the number 27*

When I woke up again, I was back in the Camp Infirmary, this time with Grover and Chiron sitting by my bed. I had no interest in talking to them, or anyone for that matter. The pain was still too great. I was going to ask Annabeth to marry me after the Giant War. I had spoken to my mother about it and everything. ( A/N, I know Percy never got the chance to speak to his mother in the books, but this is what fanfiction is for so please just go with it lol)Just my luck, it never got to happen. I was beginning to think that i had worse luck than Hercules did. I didn't want to be around people anymore.

"Percy, I understand that you do not want to talk, but you cannot slip into a depression," Chiron began, "It is not what Annabeth would have wanted." Part of me knew this to be true, but I couldn't think through the sadness and the pain. The love of my life was dead, and it was all my fault.

"Chiron," I began tiredly, "She would still be here if I had been better, if I fought more efficiently, or ran over to her faster," I stopped quickly and swallowed, it was suddenly very hard to speak, "It is all my fault that she is dead!" I had tears streaming out of my eyes again. "I remember hearing her scream! The stupid Minotaur that keeps coming back kept me from getting to her! I thought I had become a pro at dispatching him, but obviously not."

"Percy, you cannot blame yourself!" Grover bleated. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "the only person who should be blamed is Porphyrion, and you already had your revenge." I was done listening to him. He was telling me things that I knew I couldn't do. I could never stop blaming myself for her death. just wanted to be left alone.

"Percy," Chiron spoke up again, "Zeus asked me to alert him as soon as you woke up. I suspect that he wishes to speak to you about your rewar-"

"He wishes to REWARD me?!" I screamed, startling Grover. The idea of being rewarded for my failure repulsed me, "I do not deserve a reward! I let the love of my life die!" I was still screaming at Chiron, who had a sympathetic look on his face.

" It is not wise to ignore summons from the king of the gods Percy, so I will tell him that you are awake, but I will also tell him that you have no wish to speak with him at this very moment." Chiron promptly walked out of the room. I suddenly had an idea. I knew of a way to make up for my failure at being a hero. I had forgotten that Grover could read emotions though, and he must have understood my plans, as he immediately grew a horrified expression on his face.

"Percy, no! Don't do this, please!" he bleated out, still terrified at the sudden emotion I was feeling. All of his pleading and begging did not sway me however. I was adamant in my resolve. This was the only way.

A/N Please review! I know this seems very OOC for Percy, but remember people, he just lost the love of his life. As the book moves on I promise I will get back to normal Percy, but for now, depression is part of the story.


	3. I Ask for Death

**A/N Sorry guys I know I haven't undated like I should have, but I never got the time to do it. I swear I will get better though, maybe a chapter every two weeks? Let me know what you guys think of that.**

It had been a few days since Chiron contacted Zeus and told him I was awake. He had summoned me to Olympus, but me, being a stubborn idiot, didn't go. I didnt want to go. I knew he would try to reward me for my "Heroic Actions" during the war, but I didn't deserve a reward. I had let one to the best demigods in the world die. I had let the love of my life die. I didn't deserve a reward, I deserved to die.

I could tell Zeus was getting agitated with my refusal to see the gods. A constant drizzle had been set over the camp. It wasn't going to take very long for Zeus to force me up to Olympus, but when he did, I had a plan.

"Percy!", I heard Chiron from out side the door of my cabin, which I had been in since I woke up... I had not eaten or slept, and I looks like an anorexic zombie, Zeus has again summoned you to see the counsel, and he said that if you didn't show up, he was going to send Artemis to forcibly bring you up!" That got me worried. Artemis and my self got along fine, but it agitated her when males refused to see Zeus, and I had no desire to get turned into a tiny woodland creature.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied back frantically. I've been a guinea pig before and it haunted me for years. Before I knew it however, I was flashed up to Olympus. Athena was glaring at me, and she shifted in her seat. I swear she was about to rip me to shreds, but Zeus spoke up just in time,

"Perseus Jackson, why have you refused to counsel with the gods?!" My father looked at me sympathetically.

"Brother, he has just woken up from a two year comma, to find that the love of his life is dead." That finally set Athena off. She leapt up from her throne and hurtled herself across the room at me. I could have made it out of the way in time, but I deserved whatever punishment she gave me. I was backhanded through the throne room doors, over twenty feet away. As I landed, I heard a sickening crunch. Athena kept after me though. Tahoe grabbed me by the neck and started to shake me around like a dog with a chew toy. Before too much damage was done, Poseidon intervened, throwing his trident across the room, pinning Athena to the ground. Artemis was out of her throne, halfway over to where I lay. I felt blood soaking my shirt, and saw my the bones in my arm protruding from the skin. I laughed darkly as I lost consciousness.

Linebreak here, the story will be back after this monkey on a pogo stick.

For the second time in three days, I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a completely white room, with a heart monitor attached to me. _Seriously? What kind of god of medicine needs a heart monitor?_ I thought.

"The kinds that has other jobs to do." I jumped, and heard the heart monitor speed up for a couple of seconds, and then slow down again. I guess my thoughts weren't entirely my own. "And I wanted to see what happened when I startled you with one of these on!" the cheery voice spoke again. I finally realized who the speaker was. "How are you feeling Perce?" Apollo said.

"My arm doesn't even hurt anymore... I could have sworn that Athena had broken my arm." My arm was absolutely fine. Apollo chuckled a bit.

"That because she did!" He said with a smile. "I repaired the bone in an instant" I was truly astonished. I had no idea he could do that. My expression must've been funny, because he started laughing as he laid a hand on my shoulder, and flashed me to the Throne Room. He let go of me and instantly I felt a wave of nausea. Flashing is the worst. I looked up to see my father grinning at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Athena still looked murderous, but she Being watched over by Artemis, who looked at me curiously, like she was trying to figure me out.

" Now Perseus," Zeus thundered, "The time has come for you to be reward-" He couldn't even get the word out before I growled in outrage.

"I do not deserve a reward," I said vehemently, "I deserve death!" the gods and goddesses in the room gasped. My father looked truly horrified.

"Percy, you don't deserve to die!" he said quickly, almost frantically. I looked at him, and he flinched. The guilt I was feeling was evident in my gaze.

"Please, just kill me." Zeus looked unhappy about my decision. He raised his Master Bolt slowly.

"As much as it pains me to do this, I will abide by your wish." He drew his arm back.

"No!" a voice screamed. "Don't kill him!"

 **Alright guys... End of the chapter... Let me know what you guys think, good or bad, I don't care. I'll try to update every two weeks but no promises.**


	4. Percy Finds a New Purpose

**Ok wow. I'm sorry guys I have not updated since last year, I've just had so much stuff going on. It's all solved now so don't worry. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 _Artemis_

"No don't kill him!" I screamed reflexively. Why did I do that? Ever since he woke up I was feeling waves of heartbreak coming off of him. It was almost like he didn't want to live anymore. But why did I care?

"No!" Athena screamed, "Kill him!" She started to rise from her throne with a murderous look towards Perseus, and again I acted reflexively. I put an arrow through her arm, pinning her to her throne.

"Why should I not kill him Artemis? He obviously wants to die." Zeus said. I could see where all of them would think that, but I could see better. Before I could answer however, Aphrodite spoke up.

"He lost his purpose for living, and now he needs a new one, he doesn't want do die he just wants a new purpose." she said while smiling sweetly at Perseus. The sight of that made me uneasy. I had a weird feeling in my gut that I couldn't quite place. "He could come live with me!" she continued. "I'll keep very good care of him."

"No, no that's not the best idea," Zeus said while looking at me, "Since you don't want him to die, Artemis, he could become your guardian, so to speak."

"Father, me and my hunters do not need a guardian, we can handle ourselves just fine!" I knew that was a lie, and my father did as well.

"your hunters have been getting more and more injured," he said exasperated, "just last week, the Minotaur injured Tha-" Perseus cut him off,

"why does he keep coming back?" he said glumly. That was the monster that killed Annabeth. I knew then that it was a good idea to let him be my guardian. He used to love hearing the Minotaur was alive. I looked at my father and said,

"He can become my guardian, if he is willing." I had never heard him sound so broken before. He lost the glint in his sea green eyes. My father shifted to look at Perseus, looking at him questioningly,

"Will you become the guardian of the hunt?" Perseus looked around the room, as if contemplating the answer. He spoke slowly,

"If that give me something to live for, to get over Annabeth's death," his voice cracked when he said her name, "Then I will become her guardian." The arrow I had shot at Athena flew at Percy at a startling speed, almost as if Athena had shot it from a crossbow. Before I could tell him to look out, he jumped and twisted in midair, catching the arrow in his hand and snapping the silver arrow in two with his fingers. I was astonished, along with everyone else in the throne room, including Perseus himself.

"I apologize for breaking your arrow, Lady Artemis, I do not know how I did that." I looked at him curiously, and said,

"I have no idea how you did that either, as those arrows are supposed to be unbreakable."

 **Ok guys, that's the end of this chapter, and for some reason, it feels shorter. Anyways, let me know what you guys think, and give me suggestions on what to do next, like how did Percy break the arrow that is supposedly unbreakable? Even if you don't have any suggestions, review anyways, as they inspire me to write more quickly.**


End file.
